


Я всегда буду рядом

by hibikus



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibikus/pseuds/hibikus
Summary: Маки просыпается посреди ночи, напуганная ужасным сном, который ей приснился. Как кстати ее девушка оказывается рядом, чтобы утешить несчастную.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Kudos: 2





	Я всегда буду рядом

Заряд электричества будто бы пронесся по телу девушки и та села в кровати. По спине бежали дорожки холодного пота, к лицу прилипли пряди волос, руки отчаянно сжимали помятые простыни. В тщетных попытках отдышаться и прийти в себя, Харукава задрожала и по ее щекам потекли слезы. Это не была громкая истерика, нет. Только дрожание и периодические тихие всхлипы. Девушка бросила взгляд на место рядом с ней, пианистки там не было. Обняв руками ноги, брюнетка уткнулась в колени лбом и продолжила тихо вздрагивать, пытаясь хоть как-то успокоить себя.   
Внезапно, она услышала весьма знакомый голос, исходящий из дверного проема. 

— Маки, все хорошо? Я слышала- Ой! 

Каеде в ту же минуту оказалась на кровати, а руки обвились вокруг торса возлюбленной, прижимая ее тело к себе. Маки попыталась что-то сказать, но смогла только всхлипнуть еще раз. Поглаживая девушку по спине, Акаматсу продолжала повторять:

— Тшш... Все будет хорошо. Я с тобой. Я никому не дам тебя обидеть. 

Вскоре дыхание Харукавы пришло в норму, но она не отстранилась от любимой и положив голову на ее плечо слушала, как стучит дождь за окном. 

— Прости-вдруг сказала Маки, нарушая установившуюся мирную тишину. 

— За что? Ты не сделала ничего плохого.

— Я... потратила твое время на свои глупые капризы

Сказать, что Каеде была удивлена этими словами-ничего не сказать. Как можно извиняться за то, что от тебя так по сути и не зависит? Тем более, Маки уж никак нельзя было назвать человеком, который часто плакал, поэтому если это случилось, значит то, что снилось бедной девушке было действительно страшным. 

— Ты что! Тебе не нужно извиняться! Это нормально иногда плакать... всем нужно выплескивать эмоции. Тем более, я уверена, тот сон был ужас каким страшным, я бы тоже заплакала на твоем месте!

Харукава отвела глаза в сторону. Ей было стыдно. Она не любила показывать свою слабость. Хотя, это был ее любимый человек и она могла доверять Каеде... Но все же, она должна быть сильной, она должна защищать свою любимую от невзгод, а не доставлять ей проблемы своим нытьем. 

— Эй... Я люблю тебя, помнишь? Мы должны поддерживать друг друга.

Ох, и как это блондинка всегда знала, что сказать в нужный момент?   
Не говоря ни слова, Маки уткнулась в плечо девушки и обняла ее.   
Улыбнувшись, Каеде легонько поцеловала любимую в лоб и тихо прошептала:

— Я всегда буду рядом...


End file.
